1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile mounted multiple bike and ski racks and more particularly pertains to securing three bicycles or three pairs of skis to the rear of a vehicle for transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle carrying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle carrying devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of affixing a bicycle to an automobile for transport are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,233 to Baldeck a bicycle carrier for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,616 to Mosow discloses a bumper-style bicycle carrying apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,116 to Grim discloses a rear mountable carrier rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,080 to Graber discloses a bumper mounted bicycle carrier.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,787 to Gothrup discloses a carrier bracket for attaching a bicycle relative to a motor vehicle's bumper.
In this respect, the automobile mounted multiple bike and ski racks according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing three bicycles or three pairs of skis to the rear of a vehicle for transport.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile mounted multiple bike and ski racks which can be used for securing three bicycles or three pairs of skis to the rear of a vehicle for transport. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.